Shugoloids!
by Sunsetangels
Summary: What happens when Amu wakes up one day to find strange eggs decorated with Vocaloid items? Shugo Chara! X Vocaloid Crossover. Amuto, Yairi, Kutau, Mikaito, Lukapo. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Sunset: *sits in a chair, cross-legged* Yo. *gets bricked***

**Len and Rin: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!**

**Sunset: School, home, Minecraft...**

**Maka: That's isn't what they meant...  
**

**Sunset: Shut up, Maka! *gets punched and crumples to the floor* I don't own Vocaloid or Shugo Chara... *blacks out***

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dimensions**

All Amu wanted that day was rest. But reality just had to come back and bite her in the arse.

**Today was MONDAY.**

She sighed and pulled herself into a sitting position.

When her eyes finally focused, she noticed four weird-looking lumps near the spot on the bed she slept on.

_'What the hell?'_

She yanked away the sheet to find four decorative eggs piled on top of each other.

The pinkette let out a surprised shriek and jumped away from the bed.

_'E-Eggs?'_

She reached for the one nearest to her, a teal and black egg decorated with... green onions? That's odd...

She picked up another, a gold and black egg decorated with cell phones.

Seriously, what the hell is going on?

* * *

~Hours before, in Masuta's computer dimension~

* * *

After waking up from dreams of negi and a blue-haired man, Miku left her bedroom and began to prepare breakfast for the rest of the Vocaloids.

The modern, sleek kitchen had a wall covered in recipes to choose from, so no cookbook required.

Miku chose a fruity oatmeal with toast and eggs, a vegetarian meal.

She made multiple bowls and set them inside the oven to keep warm. Miku sat down on the loveseat in the living room and browsed her Kindle Fire HD for something Science Fiction to read.

* * *

~Time Skip brought to you by Yasai Juisu Inc.~

* * *

About 45 minutes later, the other Vocaloids began coming down for breakfast, Rin being the first.

Miku was in the living room, doing God-knows-what.

The blonde went to find out what was for breakfast and checked inside their stainless steel oven.

"Miku! Can I add something to our breakfast?" Rin called, her evil intentions hidden behind false innocence.

"Sure, Rin-chan!" Miku called back.

Grinning evilly, Rin began to pour random spices into the oatmeal, making it go from a delectable light brown to a darkish brown.

Rin waited at the table with crossed legs for everyone to come down for breakfast.

* * *

~Minutes Later~

* * *

Everyone was seated at the long, narrow breakfast table, eating the delicious "chocolate" oatmeal.

"Miku, what's in this? It's so good!" Teto asked in her computer-generated voice.

"What's usually in it, silly!" Miku responded, looking flattered.

On the other end of the table, Rin was inwardly snickering as she ate the oatmeal.

_'This is actually pretty good!'_

Rin savored the intoxicating sweetness of the oatmeal, closing her eyes in the process.

But when her eyes opened, black dots lined her vision before completely taking over her eyesight.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't feel like adding unnecessary words to the story today~! I don't own Vocaloid or SC~!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New World**

Len woke up to pure darkness.

The "room" he was in was egg-shaped and claustrophobic.

He began to bang on the "walls" and scream for someone to let him out.

The only thing that responded was his echo and the faint smell of vanilla.

Was he in a bathroom of some sort?

Outside, her heard a female gasp and the room he was in was lifted.

_'Have I entered a world of giants?'_

The harder he hit the walls, the tighter the space felt.

But after about his fiftieth bang, the walls seemed to crack a bit.

A hopeful smile spread across the blonde's face, inspiring himself to bang harder.

The walls continued to crack until he could actually see outside.

Yes, he was in a female's bathroom, for a curling iron and a magazine in English rested on the vanity, and had over two dozen Bath and Body Works products lined on a shelf built into the shower.

Len continued his struggle of breaking open the egg he somehow got sealed in. With the last of his (weak) might, Len burst open the egg to come face to face with a naked blonde girl he never noticed before losing consciousness.

Utau stared at the passed out male chara and the unhatched orange, blue and white egg resting beside him, unmoving. Utau had woken up to find Il and El's eggs missing and two unhatched eggs in their places.

The boy had hatched, but his unborn partner seemed to be taking a longer time to free itself.

Utau sighed and left the bathroom to change into her schoolwear.

~Later that day with Amu at school~

Amu had shoved her four different eggs into her school bag, because it felt... wrong to leave them at home. Like if Ami managed to break one, she would feel a piece of her go missing. When the pinkette entered the polished schoolyard, she pulled

the most "cool and spicy" expression she could as she walked down the clear pathway formed by students rushing to get out of her way. Multiple lowerclassmen had "Hinamori-senpai Appreciation Club" written in bold and proud Kanji on towels

tied around their heads. A short brunette boy led them in chant, "Hi-na-mori sen-pai! Hi-na-mori sen-pai!" when she walked down the path to the large front doors.

Loud squeals suddenly rose from the crowd. "It's the Guardians!" "HOTORI-KUUUUUUN!" "Souma-kun and Tsukiyomi-kun!"

Amu turned to see the incoming group, flashy capes and all. Leading the group was the prince of the school. Hotori Tadase. AKA Amu's biggest crush.

"Shut up, author!" Amu growled at the author. "Jesus, just writing a story!" whined the author, stepping away from her computer for a few minutes.

Amu began walking slightly faster to outrun the group of students, but her speed was no match for Tadase's sexy ninja moves. Tadase had already caught a glimpse of the four mysterious eggs.

Out of shock, Tadase grabbed Amu's hand and prevented her from walking forward. The pinkette froze mid-step and glared over her shoulder at Tadase. "Would you mind letting go, you _damn _shrimp?" Amu wrenched her had from his grip to

continue walking and didn't look back. She knew his hurt expression would haunt her forever if she did.

* * *

**Sunset: Done~ *pulls her fingers away from the keyboard***

**Len: Thanks for making me a pussy.**

**Rin: You deserve it, baby brother.**

**Len: You're the same age as me! *begins bickering with Rin***

**Sunset: Both of you shut up!**

**Len: *growls***

**Sunset: Thanks for reading~ Bye-bye~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunset: Yo~! I own nothing but the plot and one of my own creations, Samantha Akulova!**

* * *

Miku was trapped in the endless darkness, like the eternal nothing she was before her existence was created by Masuta.

The tealette had broken down, silent tears pouring down her face in waves.

Was she being deleted? No being deleted was painful, but Miku felt nothing,

The tealette began to hum and whisper the words of Melt to remind herself that Masuta loved her, she wouldn't delete her without telling her first.

The melody was soothing, causing Miku to calm down and finally find slumber.

Neru was brooding in the darkness. She really didn't care where she was, she was raging over her loss of cell service.

Her IPhone, which had the fastest 4G offered, was reduced to no bars.

The blonde wanted to scream, but held her tongue to prevent breaking someone's eardrums.

After trying to at least find Wi-Fi for an hour, the blonde finally lost it.

She began brutally bashing the walls with her fists while shouting, "**_CELL SERVICE! CELL SERVICE!_**" in a banshee-like voice.

The walls began to crack and light seeped in. Neru burst out of the egg and stretched her legs.

She took in the sights around her, minus the baffled pinkette staring at her.

_'That's odd. Everything is so big...'_

The blonde's gaze landed on Amu, who looked like she'd seen a ghost.

Neru curiously moved toward the pinkette, who backed away in return.

Amu and the tiny girl were trapped in a ditch, a result of the episode she had had the assembly.

The tiny girl finally spoke. "I'm... Akita Neru."

"My name is Hinamori Amu."

The girls stared at each other for what felt like hours. Neru spoke again.

"Ugh, how did we get in a ditch?"

A sweatdrop ran down the back of Amu's head. "We've been here literally since you came out of that egg." Amu pointed at the decorated egg that was resting on the ground, broken into two pieces.

"Besides, why do you care? You can fly." Amu said, her Cool and Spicy returning.

Neru noticed she was floating in midair. Seriously, who doesn't notice that until someone points it out? _'Shut up, author!' _Neru screamed mentally.

"Maybe I can get you out of this ditch." Neru imagined Amu being able to superjump her way right out of the hole.

Before long, Amu was screaming and flailing her arms around at the ground beginning to fly up to rendezvous.

"AMU!" Neru cried. The blond didn't know why she cared so much about the pinkette, but she knew Amu would die if she hit the ground. With the last of her power, Neru cried, "Chara Nari: Cellphone Diva! Cloud Storage!"

Amu felt a tingling sensation run across her body. Her school uniform began to disappear. This almost made Amu scream and cover herself, but new clothes appeared on her instantly.

The outfit was a sleeveless gray shirt with a yellow-orange tie, a slightly darker gray skirt with the trim the same yellow-orange, and thigh-high boots with gray and yellow-orange.

Amu's hair grew incredibly long, it would've touched the ground if it wasn't tied up into a high side ponytail. The outfit was wrapped up with a dagger strap tied onto her left leg, but instead it was shaped for a phone.

Held in the strap was a pink Iphone. A second after the transformation, a puffy white cloud with a yellow tinge just her size caught her before she could give the ground a messy and bloody hug.

Amu had no idea what it meant, but she mumbled, "Cloud Storage, Erase Data." The cloud disappeared as quickly as it had come. After all that confusion, Amu was exhausted.

Almost forgetting about Neru, who was taking refuge inside her egg. Amu gently placed her egg back inside her school bag. The pinkette paused a moment to look at the other tree unhatched eggs, wondering what was next.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Amu rounded the corner of the construction site. No one would know she went home early; Ami was at school and her parents were at work.

Entering her usual alley shortcut, Amu began to space out, until a pair of gloved hands grabbed her. The somewhat feminine sized hands belonged to a girl with shocking purple eyes and white-blonde hair.

The girl had two charas, floating on either side of her head.

The chara to the left was a white haired male with heterochromia, his left eye blue and his right green.

The chara to the right was a purple haired male. He appeared to be wrapped with bloody bandages all over.

A rag was placed over her mouth and nose, forcing her to inhale the scent of chloroform, slowing causing Amu to pass out.

The pinkette felt her skin scraping against the ground as her body was dragged along.


End file.
